<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garreg Mach High School AU by TransLucyMTF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013042">Garreg Mach High School AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucyMTF/pseuds/TransLucyMTF'>TransLucyMTF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Berndatta von Varley's Father can go die, Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Green Bean Squad, Green Family, Green Squad, Knights of Seiros are teachers, Lady Rhea is a Principle, My Unit | Byleth Is Doing Their Best, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Principle Rhea, Seteth is Vice Principle, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, VP Seteth, green team - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucyMTF/pseuds/TransLucyMTF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Byleth knew that teaching wasn’t an easy job but it was all she ever wanted to do! Her father Jerlat hadn’t exactly understood why and while he wished she would have chosen a different profession he was still proud of his daughter for doing what she wanted to do. However, he couldn’t understand why she had chosen to work at the Garreg Mach High School, as out of all the schools she could have chosen she choose the one where his Rival Lady Rhea was the Principle. Now all that’s left to see is how the school treats their new professor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getting Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came up with this FIc with my Friend Laura, While she doesn't have an account I would like to give her some credit for it.  Hope You all enjoy the Fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up on what was to be the first day of a brand new journey for me. At least that’s how my father liked to describe starting a new job to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can still remember his spiel to me on how getting a new job can be a new journey “When you get a new job it’s like starting an adventure in life. You’ll meet several coworkers who’ll have different opinions than yours and change your outlook on life. I know I said the same thing about college, but it still holds up here. You’re going to be at your job for a long time, so it’s best to get along with your coworkers. So don’t do anything dumb.”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that I don’t know that but As long as I can remember I’ve always had a tough time connecting with people. It was only In College that I made my first friend and first Girlfriend Sothis. She truly managed to help me change everything about myself and I wish I had been able to help her more than I had been. If I had been able to do more maybe She’d….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise of an alarm clock stops my thoughts from going any further and I turn to see the alarm clock with the time that reads 7:00 AM. “SHIT!” I yell out as I Jump off my bed and run to my closet as I realize that I need to get to the school an hour earlier than the students so the Principle can introduce me to the rest of the professors. I grab the outfit and run into the restroom where I take a quick shower and get dressed very quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking a shower I quickly put some bread in a toaster and while I waited for it to finish I grabbed some Jam from my freezer and grab a plate. Once the bread is finished I grab it and put jam on the bread and start to eat the bread while walking out my place and locking the door.  Lucky for myself I was able to find a place that was relatively close to the school, and When I say relative I do mean relative as my place is two miles away. So while it’s not exactly next to it,  it’s still close enough that a walk wouldn’t take much time yet not close enough that I can be lazy and wake up late.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All I had with me was a Black suitcase and a water bottle that I could drink during the walk and just fill up at the end of the day for my walk back home. One thing that was nice about walking was getting to see the scenery around my neighborhood. The trees were somehow still green despite the fall approaching rapidly. I didn’t mind one bit as I love taking walks and looking at Trees as I love the color green due to her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mind started to fill up with depressing thoughts I started to cross the road but forget to look both ways and all of a sudden I heard a loud honk. Before I knew it I was tackled to the ground by what appeared to be a big man. My head hurt massively from being tackled to the ground and when I look up I see a very young man who had short white hair and Darkish skin.  “Miss are you alright?” The young man said while he helped me get back on my feet. Once I’m on my feet I finally have the chance to look at him fully and notice that he’s wearing the school uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I can speak up however another student runs our way and almost yells at the other young man” Dedue! What were you thinking! What if you had gotten ran over! And YOu what were you even doing!”. As the man turns to me when he finishes talking I get a chance to look at the young man and notice he has bright yellow hair and bright blue eyes. “Dimitri Please forgive me for making you worry over me. It won’t happen again. And Miss are you fine?” Dedue says to me in a very calming voice that is somehow very apologetic but also firm and kind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bow before the two of them and say “I’m sorry for making you two students worry about me. I wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing and that’s my fault.” I then get back up and look at Dedue and say “Thank you for helping me out Dedue, and Dimitri I’m sorry for putting your friend at risk I promise it won’t happen again”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it seems like you meant no harm it’s all fine. Sorry for yelling at you Miss” Dimitri says in what appears to be a very embarrassing voice. “It was no problem at all Miss. It seems you know our names but we don’t know yours. Would you mind telling us?” Dedue asks me, in what is possibly one of the most sincere voices. “Well my name is Byleth Eisner, but you can call me Professor. Starting today I will be teaching all of you at Garreg Mach High school.” I said with a voice full of happiness and a smile.  This left the two of them with a face full of shock. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Walk To School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After meeting Dedue and Dimitri on her way to school the three of them walk to school together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Needless to say, this seems to have left a very big impression on the two as when I tried to leave after failing to get their attention for a few minutes they started to walk side by side with me and started to talk. “Well, I must say that it is certainly a surprise to be sure? Isn’t it Dedue?” Dimitri said on my right side while looking at Dedue who was on my left side. </p>
<p>As they kept on their conversation I slowly realized that I was sandwiched in between the two of them. “Dimitri, Dedue would you both mind not being so close to me, I feel like I’m sandwiched in between you both,” I said with a blush as I felt very embarrassed for even having to ask something like this of my students.  </p>
<p>“Ah, Professor please forgive me it was not my intention to make you uncomfortable. Is this better?” Dedue says as he slowly moves behind the two of them. “Ah thank you very much Dedue. That’s a lot better already. “ I said with what I hoped came off as a voice full of sincerity.</p>
<p>“I hope you’ll forgive me as well Professor. I can’t forgive my behavior this morning, it was out of line for me to yell at both you and dedue. Even if you weren’t our professor yelling at anyone no matter who they are is completely rude and unbecoming of me. So Please Forgive me professor” Dimitri says as he stops walking and bows before me causing me to blush as this was completely unexpected. </p>
<p>“Please stop bowing Dimitri. It was partly my fault as well for not looking where I was going. I’m just lucky that I appear to have two dependable students. Let’s just put it all behind us okay and Start New?” I said with a small blush appearing on my face as I wasn’t used to talking to students yet and this was a very embarrassing situation for myself. </p>
<p>Dimitri and Dedue both appeared to start blushing after I called them dependable students and both started to mumble about how they weren’t that dependable or something like that. “Either way let’s keep going, shall we? I Don’t know why your both arriving at school early, but I do know that If I don’t arrive early I’ll get in trouble. You both wouldn’t want that would you?” I say with a teasing voice hoping to make them embarrassed. </p>
<p>To say the very least that my goal was accomplished would be putting things lightly. As Dimitri’s face appeared to be fully bright red and I think smoke was coming out of his head. While Dedue wasn’t nearly as bad as Dimitri his face was still very much red, might not be as red as a tomato but still very much red. </p>
<p>“Yes Professor!” they pretty much seemed to say at the same time somehow. Yet my question still went unanswered, why would two students be arriving at school an entire hour early? After a while, I let those thoughts slip away as if it was something important they probably would have mentioned it.</p>
<p>After that, we pretty much walked to the school in mostly silence yet it wasn’t an awkward silence, it actually felt quite good. After a while, we finally arrived at the school which had me check my watch which read at 7:50 AM. The School was certainly impressive as I looked at it I realized just how massive it really was.</p>
<p>From what I had read when applying to the position is that there are several facilities that are designed to give students the best practice in their field. As the three of us walk up to the main entrance to the school I started to realize just how much fun it was to walk with others again rather than myself. </p>
<p>I turn to face both Dimitri and Dedue and say “Well Thank you two for taking the time to walk with me, but I do have to get going I have a meeting with the principle.”  What I wasn’t expecting as I turned around to enter the school was to hear Dimitri say “Really that’s great professor! We’re also meeting with the principle as well. Come on we’ll show you the way won’t we Dedue?”. To which Dedue responded with a simple nod and held the door open for me with his right hand pointed outwards as if he was saying come in.</p>
<p>“Well, I doubt that’s a coincidence Maybe the Principle wanted you two to meet me for some reason?” I said with a confused tone while still waking through the door. Dimitri who walks in after me also says “I’d have to agree, from what I’ve heard about Principle Rhea is that she’s nothing if not calculated. She’s credited for why this school is considered the best in the state, and one of the best in the countries.” </p>
<p>Dedue walks in after Dimitri and says “Principle Rhea certainly knows how to pick her staff, as we have professors from all over the world who have won Nobel Prizes, A Grammy, and a lot of other awards. So It’s unlikely that this is a coincidence. “ As he says that it makes me ponder than why I would be chosen to teach at such a school, after all, it wasn’t like I was truly anything special. I haven’t won anything as big as a Nobel Prize or a grammy…. </p>
<p>As I was pondering my thoughts my alarm on my watch went off and it broke all three of us out of our different thoughts and when I looked at the time I saw that it said 7:59 AM. “AHH!! We’re going to be late!” I yelled out loud in a voice that was filled with nothing but panic. This caused the two of them to also panic and this caused Dimitri to start running down the hall and yell out loud “Follow me! Trust me we don’t want to be late!”. </p>
<p>Not even a second later was Duedue running behind him pulling me along with him as he grabbed my arm. “Hey, I can RUN By myself you Know!” I yell out loud while trying to pull my arm out of his grasp but to no avail. “I’m sorry Professor but Dimitri is right if we’re late then I’m truly afraid that this will be the end of us,” Dedue said in what was as surprisingly serious voice. </p>
<p>Not only a few seconds after he stopped talking did we arrive to the door to the Faculty office in which Dimitri opened the door to find what appeared to be a beautiful woman with green long silky hair sitting there with a small clock that said 8:01 AM. As Dedue and I arrived we saw the time and I started to panic as Dedue and Dimitris’ panic started to get to me. Eventually, the woman held up her hand and the three of us stopped talking and she simply said, “Why are you all late.”  I knew according to Dimitri and Dedue that I should probably be afraid but to be quite honest I was only stunned at this woman’s beauty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man Was This Chapter so much fun to write. Hope You all Enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>